creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WaveDivisionMultiplexer/Something About Me
So this blog post is, well, exactly what the title says. It's going to be another addition to my many blog posts that are never read. But whatever, it pretty much allows me to rant. Now I had a blog of the same name a while ago. A long while ago, really. I, of course, wen't all emo over it and poured my heart out (for no reason whatsoever. My life is pretty great), and then days later, realized how stupid it was of me to write that shit. So you know what I did? I vandalized it. Replaced the content of the post with 'no'. Nobody found out, for some reason, so I wasn't blocked. Before you block me for this post (hey, I'm just being honest. This has been on my conscience for a while now), let me say that I was a newbie, and I didn't really know it was wrong. And it was months ago; a year now, actually. I was Flame19 and I was trying to be a helpful member of the community and failing at it. But that's not the point. The point is, this is something about me, that I think anyone who comes across this blog should read. I've also started all my blog posts with 'something', ever since my first post, which was titled: Something New. Because everything here was so alien, and pretty amazing, to be frank. After posting my first pasta, which also happened to be my first edit, I found this strange and mysterious button next to the live chat: 'join', and I'm glad I clicked on it, really. I've made so many friends, and maybe even some enemies here, and if you're any one, I must have you know that I'm glad I met you. So glad. I'm not a very likable person, so I don't blame you if you dislike me. I'm glad we weren't ships that passed in the night, and that we got to know each other in time. It's the whole point of being a community. Friends? I barely speak to you any more, I'm sorry. I've drifted away; I tend to do that. Ugh. This is sappy. Something about me, huh? I like green and grey. Not together, but as colours. And I have a lot of obsessions. I'm part of many fandoms, and I can't put down which I like most. My favorite book is 'The Historian', by Elizabeth Kostova, and my favorite writer is Jonathan Stroud. I've read six of his books so far. I don't listen to a lot of music, and I like writing long blog posts about incidents that happen in my life. They're often in ~dreadful detail~. But the details are the bits that let me connect to them, you know? While writing. I love cats. Dogs, too, but if I were to choose, I'd say cat. I'm a fourteen year old who is often mistaken for a guy. Not because I have short hair. In fact this has been going on for a while, even when I had hair 'the length you can sit on'. But I figured it didn't matter, so I got it all cut really flippin short. Short enough to be impossible to tie up, and to give the people who think I'm a guy another reason to do so. My real name is Pari, which literally means faerie. I like to think that it means Elf. Because elves are cool. I like short stories, which is the reason I joined the wiki. I like writing them, too, but I'd really rather read. And I learn Karate, advanced mathematics, braille, ASL, and advanced CS, even dream psychology. Because... Er, I dunno. It's just cool. I know how to play the guitar and I want to learn to play the violin soon enough, hopefully. I like evenings, I guess. Autumn evenings where everything is golden and I feel like I'm in a book; its yellowing pages revealing a dark plot. Yeah, dreadful details. I think I'm out of things to say now. Thanks for reading, if you did. Category:Blog posts